Kursak
by maritrevisans
Summary: Since an early age, he showed all those around him that he was not destined to be a farmer. All his life he had been taught about honour and had learned that there was a profession in which Neopets could help others, defend them and fight for honour: Knighthood. This is the story of a young Wocky filled with hopes and dreams. Cross posted to Neopian Times under my username mabi1234


Kursak was born in a small farming village near the kingdom of Meridell. His family taught him everything he needed to know about having an honourable, hard-working life. "Son, it is important that you work hard all your life, no matter what your goals might be. If you do so, you will be much closer to fulfilling them'', his father would say. "The road may be long, but never lose hope, and always remember that you have a place to return'', Kursak frequently heard his mother say.

Since an early age, he showed all those around him that he was not destined to be a farmer, much to his parents' delight. All his life he had been taught about honour and had learned that there was a profession in which Neopets could help others, defend them and fight for honour: Knighthood. Kursak dreamed that one day, he would be recognised as the greatest warrior in Neopia. "Look momma, I am a knight!'' he would say, while swinging the wooden sword he had received for his birthday. He would always play with the family's only petpet, a Gallion, pretending to fight it. That Gallion was his first friend. "I know you'll be one, dear'' his mother would say, while she watched her son with proud eyes.

So Kursak decided to leave home as soon as he came of age, since he had not forgotten his dream; thus he went to be an apprentice in Meridell, for he wanted to know the art of combat. And so he learned and studied under the apprenticeship of great masters and sword masters. Kursak learned to fight in many ways and with many weapons, but his favourites were still the sword and the shield. From the start, his masters noticed that there was something different about this young Wocky. He had a natural talent for sword fighting.

After a while he was regarded as the most talented warrior in decades. And so, after having fought many battles, Kursak was made a knight by King Skarl himself. Kursak was awarded his own silver plate armour, sword and shield. He was the greatest pride of Meridell and of the lands nearby and beyond. His family missed him, but became over the moon when he returned home to visit them, which happened quite regularly. People were fond of him and he had friends wherever he went. Life was good.

However, as we all know, deeds of heroism, courage and valour do not go unannounced. Hence it wasn't long before Kursak's deeds came to the wrong ears.

"A great warrior, is he?'' someone whispered while watching him from their confinement. Then a cackling sound came and a great magical power destroyed the stony cell, releasing the prisoner. ''Well, let's see what happens when I claim him…'' and so they went straight to Meridell. By that time the young Wocky was also an adventurer, which meant that he went exploring Neopia far and wide, always eager to make new discoveries.

"Kursak'', King Skarl called from his throne. The Wocky entered the throne room of Meridell Castle and bowed before the king. ''Here I am, Your Majesty. Is there something you need?'' he asked respectfully.

"Why, yes'' Skarl answered. ''I want you to journey to the Lost Desert. Go to Sakhmet and arrange a meeting with Princess Amira. We are setting up trades with their land'' "It will be done, Majesty'' he said and after packing up, went straight to Sakhmet. There he did the king's bidding and was ready to return home.

But the explorer in Kursak could not help himself; he had to go explore some parts of the desert. Who knew what treasures and secrets lay ahead? After all, the young Neopet had been granted permission to stay for a few more days. After getting some information from chatting with the residents, he made his way to a mostly forgotten ruin, where his searching found nothing but a strange red mark on the wall, shaped like an eye. "I came all this way just to find this?'' he asked himself, gazing at the mark. No treasure to be found, then. Sighing, he returned home.

Some months later a War began when Darigan Citadel forces attacked Meridell. Kursak promptly fought on the front line alongside a great number of warriors. And so many battles were fought, and many of them were won by Meridell. Kursak, however, was not among the honoured, victorious knights. He was nowhere to be found. But he had not stopped fighting; in fact, he went deeper and deeper into Darigan Citadel, forcing his enemies to defend against him.

Suddenly – he never knew how that happened – the Darigan forces seemed to get bigger and bigger instead of diminishing. And there he stood, all alone, fighting bravely. As the night went on, it would seem obvious to anyone that Kursak was now surrounded by his enemies. But he refused to admit defeat.

The Wocky was exhausted and nearly drained of strength, and forced to try to evade the enemy to avoid being trapped. In a crazy attempt to catch his breath, he put his back against a wall while he heard his enemies pursuing him in the narrow streets of the city. There was no going back, he didn't know if he would make it home after the battle. For a moment he thought about his family and his friends among the Meridellian forces. It was not long before he was found. Many Darigan warriors stared fiercely at him, cornered against the rock wall, and then all seemed lost.

At that very moment, Kursak felt a burning ache in his forehead, and then he fell. He put his paw in his forehead and felt that there was something there, like a mark. He heard someone muttering strange words, and opened his eyes just enough to see a Darigan Eyrie holding a chained scroll, reciting the words there. There was nothing that he could do; he fell again, and then saw his shiny blue fur turn pale grey and felt the same change in his eyes, which were now red. As if this wasn't enough, Kursak felt someone taking over his mind, and even though he tried, he could not resist.

"You belong to me now, Kursak. You will be my servant and do my biddings''. He did not know who the voice belonged to, though he had an idea. Could it be The Darkest Faerie? He could not control his actions, though he could see everything that was done to him. He or she made Kursak bow before his enemies and then surrender. Still looking at his fur, the realisation came to him. Now he was a Ghost. His eyes changed colour for one last time: they were now entirely orange, and the Wocky did not feel like himself anymore.

He was… dead.

Kursak felt someone putting chains on him; a heavy, black one around his neck and other, ethereal one, around one of his paws and then around his body. He tried to resist, but to no avail.

Kursak managed to see his reflection: he now had that red mark – which now he knew that was the Eye of Ta-Kutep – shining in his forehead like fresh blood, those otherworldly eyes, and the chains around him. Worst enough, he was still wearing his silver-plate armour – which, he know realised, would be forever with him.


End file.
